Sano's Missing Meal
by Kenshin Kawamaki
Summary: This is a fic. in wich Sano cannot seem to find the Kenshin group to get his lunch. Will he find them? Read , and continue reading every new chapter to find out.
1. WHERE'S MY LUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, this would be an anime or manga right now. Note: I said that my next fic. would be one called the Sea Voyage that never ends... It's not. It's this one. Enjoy. (Hopefully)  
  
Sano's missing meal  
  
Chapter One- The missing meal  
  
Agggggh! Screamed Sano, as he found the rest of the Kenshin group were not at the dojo. There goes my meal. What's a freeloader to do when there's nothing to freeload? I guess I'll have to go find them so I can have lunch. So off Sanosuke went to find the rest of the group... So he can freeload them that is.  
  
Hey, have you seen these people? Sano said as he held up a picture of the Kenshin group. Nope, said a man who was the first out of ten people to answer him. How about you? No. You? No. You! AGGGGH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? THEY HAD BETTER NOT BE EATING AT THE AKABEKO WITHOUT ME!  
  
At the Akabeko.  
  
Hey Kenshin, do you think Sano found the note that we left for him, telling him to come here? This one is sure that he probably did, that he is Miss Karou. Yeah right, said Yahiko. Will you be quiet? Make me! Yahiko and Karou made faces at each other like they always do. Miss Karou, Yahiko, you two should get along, that you should. GET OUT OF THIS KENSHIN! Yelled Karou as she hit Kenshin on the head, leaving a HUGE bump. ORO!  
  
Back where Sano is.  
  
I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE THEY DIDN'T GO TO THE AKABEKO WITHOUT ME. LAST TIME THEY DID I GOT MY BUTT KICKED BY SAITO! Oh well. HEY, have you seen these people? What about you. Yes, a man replied. I saw them in the Akabeko. You did. Thank you! Sano then runs to the Akabeko.  
  
At the Akabeko.  
  
WHAT? TSUBAME, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING? No, replied Tsubame. I have got to find them. I MUST HAVE MY LUNCH!  
  
With the rest of the Kenshin group.  
  
I wish Sano could be here with us, that I do. Yeah, but he hates trains anyway, said Karou. HEY, LOOK! IT'S OUR TRAIN! Exclaimed Yahiko. To bad Sano is going to miss our three day trip to Kyoto to visit Misao.  
  
With Sano.  
  
WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I MISSED LUNCH, NOW IT'S DINNER TIME! IF I DON'T FIND THEM SOON, I'LL NEVER HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT, AND I'LL STARVE!  
  
On the train, with the Kenshin group.  
  
I hope Sano found the food we left him for three days, just incase he didn't make our trip, that I do. Me too, said Karou. Oh well, he won't starve to death in three days, said Yahiko.  
  
Back with Sano.  
  
I'M GOING TO STARVE! Get a hold of yourself Sano. THAT'S IT! I'LL GO FIND THEM!  
  
So with that, Sano began his journey to find the Kenshin gang... and his food.  
  
Well, I hope you liked that. Hopefully I can get more chapters out soon. 


	2. YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET ON A TRAIN!

Disclaimer: I said this last chapter. Note: I found a way of writing, which is script format, but not really. It's late, and I have to write this fast, so I'm using this for only this chapter right now. Thank you Racyone for the review. This might be the only time that I thank the reviewer. It's not because I don't appreciate them, it's because I can't take up a lot of space thanking every one who reviewed. Well, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Sano  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WENT TO KYOTE ON A TRAIN! I CAN'T GET ON A TRAIN!!!  
  
That was what Sano yelled while shaking a man in charge at the train station.  
  
Man in charge  
I'm sorry sir, but I can't help that you don't have enough money to bye you a train ticket to catch up with your friends. Now please put me down.  
  
Sano puts the man down and says  
  
Sano Listen, I can use my gambling instincts to win enough money to bye a ticket. I just don't want to. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THESE TRAINS ARE RUN BY GHOSTS? EVEN IF IT WAS RUN BY STEAM LIKE YOU SAY IT IS THAT WOULD MEAN I WOULD HAVE TO TRUST A GIANT TEA KETTLE!!!  
  
Man in charge  
I can assure you that these trains are perfectly safe.  
  
Sano  
You don't get it, do you? The time before last time I got on a train, it was hijacked, and me and my friends had to stop them. DO YOU RELIZE WHO THOSE PEOPLE WERE?!?! THEY WERE GHOSTS!!! WE HAD TO STOP GHOSTS!!!  
  
Man in charge  
Riiiiiiiiight. So do you have a psychiatrist?  
  
Sano  
I DO NOT HAVE AND DO NOT NEED A PSYCHIATRIST!!! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IF I DON'T HAVE MY FRIENDS HERE, I WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT!!!  
  
Man in charge  
Wait, I know who you are! You're the fight merchant, Zanzza!  
  
Sano  
Ya, so?  
  
Man in charge  
I'm so terribly sorry. You have a free train ride for helping us stop the hijackers! Here you go a ticket to Kyoto.  
  
Sano  
You mean I have to get on a train?!?!  
  
Man in charge  
If you want to catch up with your friends.  
  
Sano  
Fine.  
  
So off Sano went to find the rest of the Kenshin group.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Well, see ya next chapter (hopefully). Bye! 


End file.
